


Go Not Where I Cannot Follow

by PandoraKarp



Series: Daughter of the Crystals [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I was posessed by thirst, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm so happy that's a tag, Porn with Feelings, The shadowbringers trailer ruined my life, Urianger why are you so hot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraKarp/pseuds/PandoraKarp
Summary: He is going to leave again. Don his shadow and pretend to be their ally.I cannot let him do this. I cannot let him go.





	Go Not Where I Cannot Follow

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my flaming trash heap of a first smutfic. Urianger in his spy gear and in the Shadowbringers trailer murdered me and I was morally compelled to write this. I hope whoever reads this also is cursed with this thirst. I want more Urianger x WoL content on this site dammit.

“Urianger!” The man was unsurprised by his name being yelled across the Rising Stones. Even less surprised by her sudden appearance at his door whilst he prepared what little he thought to bring with him on his mission.

He made no effort to assuage her. Simply sets about removing his goggles and tome while she shuts the door and closes in on him. He can feel her ruby eyes imploring him for attention, but he feels he can only wait for her to speak first.

She grabs his sleeve tentatively, “Urianger, what is this? You cannot truly mean to join them.” Immediately he is tired of this conversation before it has even begun. He reaches up with his free hand to remove his hood and unclasp his cloak.  
She startles and releases his sleeve, stepping back enough for him to remove the garment and allowing his ashen grey hair to fall naturally. 

Finally, he deigns to speak. “Surely thou understand the boon of learning thine enemies’ secrets. Pray tell, what better way to acquire such than through subterfuge?”

Arte immediately bristles, her ears slicked back and tail stiffening in anger. “This one simply thinks it is far greater a risk than would be implied.” The Elezen scoffs, but she continues “Thou knows not death! And this one would prefer it remain so, dost thou not agree?!” 

Both parties are seemingly shocked into silence by the normally quiet and demure warrior’s outburst. Urianger recovers first however, and hums in acknowledgment. Removing the aetheric reader and gently resting it on the table next to some of his forgotten research. He would have to ask Papalymo to go over it in his stead.

Ever her most expressive features, Arte’s ears and tail droop. “This one begs thy forgiveness.” She lifts her head again to bore holes into his back determinedly. “For the volume only, thou knows what was spoken ‘twas not in err.” She clears her throat nervously when she finally meets his eyes. The scholar remains stoic, hearing her pleas at last with his undivided attention.

“If...if death reaches thee-“  
“Then it will not.”

She nearly screams in aggravation, “It already calls to ye Scions! One by one our family falls ill to this unknown siren song. This one is the only one unaffected.” She swallows down a harsh sob, pressing on because she needs to make him see the truth of this fool’s errand. “It is surely to your notice. Had I not presented to the Scions then mayhap this tragedy would not have been.” She willed her eyes to convey everything she could not say. It would not take one with the gift of the Echo to see the fear and grief settling there. But he could also see her ferocity and her love. Her very heart, as always, he could see clearer than naught else. 

“Dost thou not put thyself at risk for we Scions, nay all of Eorzea? It is safe to say death hath touched thee multiple times before and yet thou remains steadfast.” She moves to refute him, but he cuts her off. “Do you think we do not fear for you just the same? That because thy returns as the primals do we feel thy loss less keenly?”

He steps away from the desk, lazily crossing to stand before her. Both never wavering nor conceding their determination to the other. His larger hands cradle her head, her eyes widening as he leans down and touches their foreheads to one another. “Thou art the beloved daughter of Hydaelyn, true. But thou art also a warrior. A maiden fair and kind. A wise Scion of the Seventh Dawn.” He crowds her further with the rest of his body, lightly drawing her closer. She clasps her hands on his arms bridged between them. He takes a shuddering breath as he embraces her fully, arms moving to ensconce her shoulders and lodging his head to the side so that he might speak into her ear. She can feel his facial hair rub across her hair as he nuzzles it in passing.

Finally in a voice barely above a whisper and full of solemnity, “Thou art my all. Though you are not Arte as we knew her and you know not even the full truth of thine own existence, I still find you occupying every corner of mine heart and mind.” She feels as though her heart is beating too strongly as if to agree with his words before her mind can even begin to process them. Thumping slowly but all the more hard. Her breath has been caught in her throat, nary making any noise so to not interrupt. He pulls back only enough to look into her eyes, grinning at the blank shock on her face. 

“How ardently I adore and admire thee...” he whispered across her lips before he closed the last distance between them. Brushing his dry lips across her own and shocking her even further from rational thought. Then, her vision tunnels and she sees brilliant blue light reflected in his eyes before she is pulled into the familiar visions of the Echo.

“Mother Crystal, please restore your blessed daughter.”  
She is standing over Urianger and looking down at her own body, unconscious by the looks of it. Looking around she recognizes the cold, stone-laden interior of Camp Dragonhead. 

Ah, this must be after Midgardsormr stripped this one of Mother’s blessing.

She recalls occasionally hearing the voices of her friends in the void, but was aware of little else in the waking world. Suffice to say she is surprised to see Urianger praying over her.

“I cannot stand to lose her again, please Mother Crystal. She is as dear to me as she is to you.” He pleads softly. He brushes her hair from her forehead and leans in to gently brush his lips there. “What hopes remain if thy light fades with thee into dark?” Then she is back in her own body and Urianger is holding her close, worriedly looking into her eyes. 

“What didst thou see?” His tone is grave, and concern is painted across his face. She blinks again and once more to clear her vision. Then she cranes her head to stare up into his face from where she rests it on his chest. 

“Thou has kissed this one before...” she whispers dazedly. Almost disbelieving the veracity of the vision. But he is unsurprised by her statement and thus, it must have truly happened. 

“So the Mother Crystal heeded mine wishes after all.” He pressed his lips to her forehead, as if uttering a silent benediction for her continued survival since that time. She is overwhelmed by her lasting connection to the aether. It is suddenly as if she was experiencing and feeling all love across the world as she knew it. She closes her eyes as the experiences swell in her mind. Urianger chases an errant tear running from her glowing eye with his lips. Brushing kisses across any surface he can reach. She feels as though a dam has broken inside him, pooling his affection betwixt the two of them. She reaches up behind his head to hold him still. When she opens her eyes, his stare back as though he knows she can see, hear, and feel every part of him. 

“I love you.” She whispers, finally. “I love you.” And again as he leans down to kiss her fully once more. “And I you.” He echoes her after every kiss. Lips slanting across each other with greater fervor, his opening unto hers as if to drink her love straight from them. She can hear naught but their breathing and the sounds that pour out between them. The quiet rustling of their clothes as Urianger seeks to bring her closer still. They break apart as much as they can bear to breath and she rests her head against his chest. She can hear his heart beating under his tunic and she removes one of her hands from his hair to slip into the window of his shirt to feel its rhythmic th-thump th-thump against her own skin. She feels more than hears his own breath catch. Then he is kneeling down, and she thinks to herself surely he cannot mean to kiss me on his knees before Oh- he holds fast under her knees and stands with her pressed to his body and yes, this certainly works she thinks, slightly giddy, as she is held slightly above him now. 

She cups his head and leans down to bring their lips together again, thoroughly enjoying having the height advantage for once between them. She breathes in his deep chuckle in answer, feeling it echo through her body pressed to his abdomen. The feeling is radiant and she shivers, allowing his tongue to return to her mouth to scour every sound. 

She moves a hand again to his chest, pushing haphazardly at the neck of his tunic, grasping at any skin she manages to expose. He groans and she claims that for herself between their lips as well; whilst his hands slide up from her legs to her waist and squeeze the flesh found there. “My love,” he whispers passionately, “My light.” He hoists her farther up and carries them back to the desk whence he had deposited his aether reader earlier. Sitting her down upon it and leaning back over her to devour her mouth yet again. One hand deftly tossing the fragile instrument safely to the couch nearby. 

She slides her hands under the black cloak and assists in pushing it down his arms to drop to the floor. Then she makes short work of grasping the back of his tunic and pulling. Urianger chuckles in the back of his throat and leans back to whisper across her waiting mouth, in the end opting only to steal another breathless kiss before withdrawing fully to divest himself of his remaining garments. 

Arte’s tail sways lazily off the edge of the desk, eyes following his hands as they undo the top button and bunch the flaxen cloth to pull over his head. He also carelessly deposits it to the floor before catching her eyes and smiling that smug look that she’s surprised to see he can manage. He places his hands to the outside of her hips and leans in for her again. She welcomes his humorous lips and even more relishes the feel of his naked skin under her hands and occupying between her legs. 

She traces the scars that mark his back and side, kissing across the tattoo of the Circle of Knowing on his chest after they break apart yet again for air. She can scarcely reach all of him in so short a time, but she tries. He stops her when she splays her hand across his lower belly. Lightly playing with the dusting of hair trailing down his navel. 

“Dare I say, but thy own lack of fervor for divesting of thine own clothes seems might unfair.” He pecks her lips and again before removing her hands from him apologetically. She rests them on the edge of the desk while he sets about unbuckling her sandals. His lips tickling her ankle and a few of her toes. She swats her tail at his head and laughs when he finally stops to throw them to the pile behind them. 

She unbuckles her trousers herself while he remains kneeling before her, gazing across her body in rapt delight. He does help her tug them off, however, after she asks so kindly. Raising her hips while his hands trace up her legs and draw the garment down. Bathing every new expanse with the same wet kisses he bade her mouth. 

Turning from her skin to toss the trousers with the other articles of clothing, Arte hurriedly unclasps her harness and gives it the same treatment. Breathing deeply to ease free from the added constriction. 

He lifts one of her feet to place over his shoulder. Inhaling lightly as he drags his nose and lips across her knee. The sensation tickles but his face is reverent and she cannot bring herself to laugh this time. He pays the same attention to her other leg before biting the inside of her thigh lightly. 

She jumps a little and tenses but she also crosses her feet atop his back. She pulls him closer as she leans over for another smattering of sloppy kisses. His hands slither up to brush against the cloth at her hips. Thumbs dipping into the creases between her leg and her hip. He swallows her huff and only pulls her hips closer to the edge. Greedily sucking at her tongue. 

They share two, three more of those likewise before she can manage to push him away again to breathe. He moves on to press chaste kisses to her knees. Then wet, open mouthed further along the inside of her thighs. She feels her heart pick up and her breath quicken when his thumb drags across the skin above her folds. He leans to mouth at the selfsame spot through her undergarments and she feels she would have jumped clean from the surface had his grasp not been firm on her hips. 

She shivers and leans back against the wall, trying to swallow down her gasps. “Thy mouth is, hng, unexpectedly devious.” She groans out when he quickly slips his fingers under the simple silk and drags it from her legs. The final barrier between them gone at last. 

He grasps her thighs and pulls until the apex of her thighs is situated before his mouth. She leans over and scrambles for any purchase she can reach on his capable shoulders. Her ruby eyes stare wide eyed into his slate grey, he simply grins that smug grin again and puts his mouth to work. 

It jars a low whine from her throat when the heat from his mouth and tongue finally brush across her folds. His nose just nuzzling them apart to better reach his prize in between. He spends nearly as much time devouring her there as he did her lips. The wet, slurping noises when he stops to suck and lathe at her clit somehow even louder than her harsh breathing. Her entire body tenses and shakes as though possessed by their joint desire. When he removes his mouth to slide in one of his lithe fingers she feels as though she could scream, but she manages to stifle out only a choked whine. Clasping one hand over her mouth to muffle the sounds. 

She squeezes her eyes shut and she feels a bead of sweat drop from her hairline. He lathes another wet kiss to her clit before leaning his head against her thigh and speaking. His piercing gaze unwavering from her face. “Thou art divine. Breathtaking. So warm and moist all for mine perusal.” He inhales deeply when she unscrews her eyes enough to meet his. She sobs through her hand and pulls their foreheads together when he slides a second finger alongside the first; Spreading her open obscenely and every now and again crooking his fingertips just so to deliciously drag against her inner walls. 

He pushes them in deeper than she could imagine and repeats the action. But this time a shock runs through her and pulls the fetters of her desire tighter. Her eyes widen and her jaw clenches. He smiles lazily, rubbing her hip affectionately. Then he does it again.

“Uri-”She feels her entire body seize up and she claws across his shoulders. He devours the scream that’s pulled from her with his tongue, rising enough to seal her mouth with his. She sobs, broken, into his kiss as he keeps playing that feeling on repeat. His fingers deftly winding her higher and higher to her breaking point. She can’t even hold the kiss but for a moment and he simply moves to suck on her lower lip and kisses his way across her jaw. The splish splish sound of his fingers massaging her insides as she grinds against them only incensing the both of them more. 

Finally, the strings in her break and she can only shake apart in his arms. Clutching him to her like he’s her lifeline in this sudden shock of pleasure. He lovingly continues milking her release until she begs him to cease. He withdraws his fingers mournfully and softly kisses her neck, her shoulder, lavishing her clavicle and the hollow of her throat with his tongue. She breathes deeply and comes down slowly. Happily basking in his affection and relishing the high.

“Urianger.” She tugs on him weakly and lays fully on the desk. Smiling at him coquettishly with half-lidded eyes. “My Lady.” He rasps in kind, agreeably moving to occupy his space between them once more. He raises one of her legs to rest along his chest, rubbing circles into her calf for good measure before encouraging the other to curl about his waist. Arte feels her canines peek through her lips at the sight of him lining himself along her folds. Sighing as her rubs along them for a moment before he anchors her leg to him and pushes inside. His free hand rests upon the expanse of her belly, pressing lightly so as to feel himself pushing inside her inch by burning inch. The stretch is slow, both because of her smaller stature and because of his unhurried nature. She rubs her hands over her breasts leisurely, watching just as raptly at the sight of him entering her so intimately. 

Both sigh contentedly when he bottoms out. He relaxes his grip on her leg and smooths his lips over what he can reach. His hand moving to comb his hair out of his face best he can, sweat rolling smoothly down his chest whenever he shivers at the feel of her squeezing him with every little movement. Her tail flicks against the backs of his legs, absently curling around them. It shivers like the rest of her when he slowly draws out and pushes back in. He keeps their pace agonizingly slow, all the more desiring to savor this memory and imprint it in his mind during their time apart. Her hitches of breath every time he bottoms out are truly so lovely. 

He closes his eyes and focuses on that for a time. The slow rolling of their hips, his thumb idly rolling along her apex in sync with his pace, her tail brushing along him wherever it pleases, the quiet sounds of her pleasure eking from her lips. He meets her ruby cat eyes again when she inhales sharply and twines her hand with his positioned over her groin. “Urianger, please.” She swallows back a groan when he bottoms out again, but he understands.

He rearranges her leg to match the one around his waist and preses closer to her. Her hands sliding along the slick skin of his arms and chest, making a show of pulling him as close as possible. One of his own seek purchase on her hip for leverage and the other he plants above her shoulder to support him. The new angle punches a moan from her lungs and stokes his desire past the point of going slow. He slants his mouth over hers as he grinds as deeply as he can, his abdomen rubbing along her clit as well and causing her to tighten pulling a groan from him respectively. He continues hitching up her hips to meet his thrusts until he finally finds the angle that pulls a sob from her throat. He aims to bring her to her release now, her entire body writhing so deliciously. He cannot keep from staring.

She drags her hands up and down his chest, scraping lightly at the dips and curves. “I love you.” She whispers again, eyes squeezing shut and a whine purring from her lips. “And I you.” he tells her again, swallowing his own guttural moan. He kisses her again, sloppily meeting her tongue in a battle of wills. Sucking gently on it and her bottom lip as she loses her coherency. His hand that was holding her hips slides to rub at her clit again at a faster pace. She keens and he can almost see her entire body shudder. “My love,” he pants harshly across her lips, the sound of their flesh meeting sounding out through the room. “My light,” he repeats the endearments. Straining to talk with the pleasure coiling between them. 

The line in her snaps and she cries into his shoulder, clutching him close and pushing him away all at the same time. He hisses as she comes around him and pushes her through it, thumb still wringing every ounce of her release it can evoke. Their skin slapping squelches with her added release and he buries his face in her neck to muffle his own release and his hips jerk with hard, heart-stopping thrusts. He finds his completion inside her and they both breathe heavily into the musky air. 

Shakily she brings her hands up to embrace him, rubbing soothing circles in his back while they recover. They stay like that for as long as they can bear before Urianger pushes himself up and pulls out with a dessicated groan. She squeezes around him half-heartedly as he does so, just to hear it. She laughs breathlessly at the less than amused look he shoots her, but she can see the curl in his lips as he stands fully. He helps pull her up and allows her to use his tunic thrown haphazardly in the wreckage of their escapade. While she busies herself with pulling the heap of cloth over her head, he returns the aether reader to a (cleaner) part of the desk and sets up a makeshift bed along the couch. They manage to both fit on the furniture (a small miracle that) with him on his side, back facing out and her between his front and the back of the chaise. 

Like that, with his deep even breaths brushing across the top of her head and his deep voice murmuring for her to rest she slept more peacefully than she could remember. So deeply, did she sleep, that he was able to quietly dress and leave with only a kiss upon her lips. A prayer for her continued safety when he could not be there himself to protect her.


End file.
